


Dangerous Attraction

by Sincognito



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincognito/pseuds/Sincognito
Summary: Very short fellcest drabble inspired by a prompt image on Tumblr.





	Dangerous Attraction

Papyrus mindlessly tapped the fingers of his thick, crimson gloves against the surface of the wooden bar. While one hand proceeded to create a rhythmic beat, the other supported his skull, weighed down heavily with exhaustion. His mechanical behaviour was disturbed by the horrendous scent of smoke wafting into the air, and the tall monster found himself scowling in disgust. 

His eyes lethargically dragged themselves to focus upon the monster responsible for the foul smell, his displeased expression remaining stoically in place. The other skeleton seemed to be lost deep within his thoughts, only occasionally taking a drag of the cigarette held firmly between his pointed teeth. 

“I thought I told you to quit that insufferable habit,” he grumbled. Fortunately for Sans, Papyrus was lacking the motivation needed to steal the still burning death stick from him, settling instead for simply ensuring that his irritation at the act was known. 

Sans merely shrugged, inhaling another breath of smokey air before allowing it to billow out of the hole of his nose, “Helps me to relax.”

There was nothing Papyrus wanted to add to the statement, and so he simply looked away once more boredly. It was only after what felt like hours of silence had passed that he finally glanced back. It had, of course, only been a few minutes – Sans was yet to finish his first cigarette – but if there was one thing the skeleton couldn’t stand, it was inaction. 

“How are you feeling?” He flexed out his aching hands, continuing to steadfastly ignore the numerous pains dotting his body. 

Sans smirked, and Papyrus knew exactly what the other was planning, “I feel absolutely fag-tastic.” The hoodie-clad monster began to shamelessly chuckle at his own joke, looking absolutely proud of himself. 

With his head now firmly resting in his palm, Papyrus groaned, “That was pathetic, even by your standards.” Only when he repositioned his hand, did he notice the long trail of metallic liquid coating his phalanges and skull. The blood did not belong to him, rather a foolish young monster he had encountered earlier that evening. 

It had been some kind of feline monster, brandishing its claws and teeth as it tried to show off before an audience of other youths. The cat had somehow convinced a group of similar minded beasts that attacking the Royal Guardsman and his weakling brother was a clever idea. 

At first, they had all hidden, lying in wait where they knew the two skeleton monsters would pass, before leaping from the beyond the tree line, all intent on making the first kill. There were magical attacks of all kinds and it had been nigh impossible to avoid them all. 

Upon seeing Papyrus struck by one of the conjured weapons the teenagers grew confident. It was then that they made their first mistake. They thought they had won, had grown cocky and careless. That was when they ultimately failed in their attempted attack. 

He had leapt forward, a sharpened bone sailing through the air at such speed that the nearest monsters had not the time to make a sound before being reduced to nothing more than a pile of grey dust. His sudden, devastating attack sent the remaining monsters into panic, their minds desperately trying to choose between fight or flight. It was all the time he needed to end the pitiful existence of another three monsters paralysed by fear and indecision. 

One particularly brave monster tried to strike Papyrus from behind, and it might have worked, had it not been for a rather nasty blast of concentrated magic to the face, courtesy of Sans.

The few remaining monsters fled, leaving their leader alone, lying weakened on the ground. There had been a certain look in its slitted eyes, a look that only the truly damned could ever correctly depict, the look of a monster who knew they were about to die. 

But Papyrus could have cared less for the tiny spec of EXP the monster may have offered him, deciding that there were enough remains scattered across the terrain for one day. He leant down, snatching the cat by the front of its shirt, “I’d kill you now, but since you are only young I shall allow you a lifetime to savour your defeat.” With that he drew his sharpened fingertips across the other monster’s face, ensuring to use enough force that it would leave a permeant, ugly scar. 

The moment the young monster was released it immediately fled, tripping through the snow in its desperate retreat, drops of red trailing after its every step. 

Papyrus frowned, he would have to clean his gloves before they stained an unsightly brown. He had to admit, it had been surprising how well Sans had managed to defend himself, for once doing something more difficult than crawling out of bed in the morning. Perhaps he deserved a reward for such good behaviour. 

A wicked grin slowly inched onto his face, watching the other skeleton entirely oblivious to his most devious idea. “Well,” he breathed, turning his body to face the smaller skeleton, grin only widening at his confused expression, “I know something that will make you far more relaxed than that.”

Sans seemed to immediately perk up at his words, moving slowly to extinguish what little remained of his smoke. “Oh really?”

Papyrus nodded, a hand lifting to cup his brother’s jaw, revelling in the way he shivered at the contact, “Indeed. Although, I cannot promise it won’t be just as dangerous~” he purred, leaning forward so that he could drag his tongue against Sans’ tense mouth, easily coaxing it to loosen. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
